Scouting
Scouting is a game mechanic used as one of the primary ways to get more club member cards. These can be used to better your teams to do well on songs. Cards When you scout there are five different kinds of cards you can get: * Normal (N): cards that do not contain any of the or Aqours girls. Require 25 points to bond not idolized and 50 idolized. Starts off with no School Idol Skill slots (SIS slots), but can gain 1 through idolizing. * Rare ® (80%): cards that generally contain the main girls and have decent skills. Require 100 points to bond not idolized and 200 idolized. Starts off with 1 SIS slot, but can gain 2 through idolizing. * Super Rare (SR) (15%): cards that have the main girls on them and have good skills. Require 250 points to bond not idolized and 500 idolized. Starts off with 2 SIS slots, but can gain 4 through idolizing and re-idolizing. * Super Super Rare (SSR) (4%): cards that have the main girls on them and have really good skills. Require 375 points to bond not idolized and 750 idolized. Starts off with 3 SIS slots, but can gain 6 through idolizing and re-idolizing. * Ultra Rare (UR) (1%): cards that have the main girls on them and have really good skills. Require 500 points to bond not idolized and 1000 idolized. Starts off with 4 SIS slots, but can gain 8 through idolizing and re-idolizing. The better cards you have, the better scores you will get. A team with all Ns is likely to get a worse score than a team with all URs; the higher the rarity, the higher the attribute points. URs also have better skills than any other card. Attributes of Cards When you scout cards there are three categories: pure, smile and cool. Pure; a green icon with a lighter green sparkle in the center. Smile; a pink icon with a lighter pink sun in the center. Cool; a blue icon with a lighter blue moon in the center. Having matching colors on a team and playing a song with that color will greatly improve your score, and help with timing too. Types of Scouting There are also six different types of scouting. Honor Scouting, Regular Scouting, Limited Scouting, Step Up Scouting, Limited BOX Scouting and Coupon Scouting. Regular Scouting is free once a day but requires Friend Points to scout again that day. You can scout once for 100 friend points or scout multiple times up to 1000 friend points. This scouting more often than not gives you normal cards, occasionally giving an R card (9%) or an SSR card (1%). Honor Scouting requires Love Gems or Scouting Tickets. Spending 5 gems or a scouting ticket will give you one member, and spending with 50 gems will give you 11 new members (one free SR+ card). Everything in this box is R and above; meaning you can get Rs, SRs, SSRs and URs. Limited Scouting is only around for a period of time, having only certain cards in the pool. Some examples of limited scouting pools is 3rd year scouting, allowing you to get only Eli, Nozomi, or Nico card; or pure scouting, allowing you only to get cards that have a pure attribute. This also can contain Popular Selection Scouting -- commonly referred to as "Pick-Up Scouting". These only have cards from a certain period of time, like from the April set to the July set. Step Up Scouting is only around for a period of time, and usually is available during a character’s birthday or event. The first step costs 30 gems for eleven cards, with a guaranteed SR. The second step costs 40 gems for eleven cards, with a guaranteed SR. The third and final step costs 50 gems, with a guaranteed SSR. Step Up Scouting is a cheaper and more reliable method of scouting rarer members, however the cards are limited to whatever event they correlate with. For example, a Step Up Scout will become available during Maki's birthday for solely Maki cards. Limited BOX Scouting (Not to be confused with Limited Scouting) is a box with a limited amount of cards (usually 80) and a guaranteed UR. The UR in these boxes is limited, such as the Zodiac birthday URs and the 6th Anniversary boxes. It takes about 450 Love Gems to clear a Limited BOX. Coupon Scouting can get you practice members or SR's and UR's. You need 5 Scouting Coupons to scout for SRs and URs which can be obtained from filling out the Honor Student Bonus bar, or once every 20 ranks. Alternatively, you may spend 1 scouting coupon for practice members that raise not only levels of cards by experience, but also skill, regardless of the card's skill level. Chances of getting a UR is 10%, SR is 30% and R is 60%. Category:Scouting Category:Game Info